Rose
by RyuVonBielefeld
Summary: (If things go wrong in the end) Sumi was too shocked about the fact that she was Nozomu younger sister. Night before the wedding, Nozomu took the chance to hypnotize Sumi who are still bewildered about the whole thing.He didn't care about anything as long as Sumi was his! warning incest/psycho


**Hadashi De Bara wo Fume fanfiction: Rose**

**Synopsis: **If things go wrong in the end. Sumi was too shock about the fact that she was Nozomu younger sister. Night before the wedding, Nozomu took the chance to hypnotize his little sister. He didn't care because all that matter is Sumi was his!

A/N: I'm a fan of Souchirou with Sumi but I was wondering how it would turn if things go wrong in the end. Warning incest and bad English grammar.

Souchirou and Sumi: Disclaimer! the story belong to Yuuhi, Ryuu!

Author: I don't own H.D.B.w.F or else I would make Nozomu a lot more sane than this~ Enjoy!

* * *

_._

**Chapter 1: where everything started**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_When I was seven…I used to have a younger sister that I really adored. She was really cute and smell just like mother. I really love her blue eyes…curly blonde hair...but what I love the most was her scent. She smell really good just like roses. I really love my younger sister… I love Aiko. _

'_Nozomu, will you look after Aiko for a moment? Mother is going to meet father for awhile' said my mother. Happily, I nod because mother trust me to take care of Aiko. And also I get a chance to play with Aiko bit more before I have to study again. _

'_Aiko, do you want to play with big brother?' I ask her. Little Aiko clench my thumb as she giggle for unknown reason. I smile as I play with her thumb and tickle her tummy. I can't wait for Aiko to get older. I want to teach her how to ride a horse and play those entire fun things with. Although mother did say that a girl wouldn't be doing that because they will need to learn proper etiquette. _

'_Then Aiko should remain as a baby then or else big brother wouldn't be able to play with you anymore…' Nozomu said to little Aiko. Of course the young Aiko wouldn't understand that. She just giggles as her big brother finger tickles her tummy. _

_I was too busy playing with the little one that I don't realize that my study time has come. But a maid come to me and reminds me that I should get going to the class. Feeling reluctant, I kiss Aiko forehead and wish her a good bye._

'_I'm going to see you later, alright? Bye Aiko' I said to her. Those little hands try to reach me but I dismiss it and left, little did I know that would be my last time seeing my little sister. _

_._

* * *

_._

_It had being a year already since Aiko went missing. Father and mother had being quarrel a lot. I know why they were like that. It's all because father blame mother for not taking care of Aiko and mother blame father for not searching Aiko properly. The maid who was in charge of taking care of Aiko before she went missing was fired right away after the incident. _

_Ever since that day, mother hadn't smiled at all. She was just sitting alone in her bedroom and stare the mirror. Sometime she cries and sometime she throws her tantrum. Father forbids her from going out from the house and all events because he was worried that mother will do reckless thing. _

_I know that father had done everything to search for Aiko. A lot of kidnapper threatened us to give money if not they would hurt Aiko. Though it turn out that all those threat was fake. They are taking advantage of the news that Aiko was missing. We were having a hard time after that. Father become depress day by day and so does mother. They didn't sleep in the same room anymore. They didn't talk with each other too. I can't help mother anything than to hug her whenever I visit her room. _

_It was until one day, mother didn't wake up anymore. Our family caretaker told me that mother had gone to see Aiko in far away because Aiko need her more but I know the truth though. I manage to hear the conversation from the maids of our house. They said that mother was found with a poison on her hand. She kills herself. _

_The funeral was held soon after that and after awhile things went back to normal, Normal but not the same as before. _

_A few months after that, father marry another woman and she became my step mother. She was different from mother who wears western cloth and has blonde hair, she was a Japanese beauty. Father said that she was a daughter of some noble Japanese family. She was nice and takes care of me pretty well but for me no one can replace mother place. I only act nice to her because she was doing the same, both of us having our own profit in the house. _

_Lucky me, she didn't manage to get any children._

_._

* * *

_._

_Several years had past, and I have graduated from past quite much. I meet many business men for the sake of my family business. Even though I didn't have much passion on inheriting my family business but since I'm the only heir of it, I was force to learn everything just to prepare myself before finally take over the business. _

_I didn't hate my life nor do I enjoy it. I feel empty and I don't feel like I want to change it either. What is the purpose of life? I don't know…Even so I manage to survive this dull world and have a best friend too, a man who was about the same age like me. _

'_So Nozomu, tell me have you find a woman to become your wife already?' he ask me. Fine black hair suits his pale complexion. He was my childhood friend and we had being best buddy since before. We become a good friend and soon develop an agreement to help each other business as well. _

'_I'm still searching…Although I think my father would decide to choose a wife for me' I respond to his question. Ashida Souchirou just smirks when he heard the statement. _

'_Good for you, Nozomu. Unlike me, I was force to find a person in three month by my grandfather or else I wouldn't be able to inherit the fortune…' he claims. Ashida Souchirou was…the grandson of a well known Ashida group. It surprised me also when father told me that the man in front of me was actually the illegitimate son in his family though lucky him, his family had died in a fire incident._

_If only…I died with mother and Aiko, I wouldn't have to think what to do either…_

_._

* * *

_._

'_I'm looking forward for our next project with your company, Nozomu' Souchirou said to me. Of course the two of us had our own advantage against each other. While I manage to get a good profit for my investment, he on the other hand would have a good investor. Our friendship comes with term as well for both parties. I don't mind though because he was a decent man. _

'_Of course, Souchirou' I reply with a smile. You would not survive in a business world if you didn't play your card very well. _

_We were heading out from the restaurant when we heard the commotion nearby. Some passerby seems to be throwing hateful gaze as they pass through the commotion. The word 'disgust' and 'shameful' come out from their mouth as they leave. I can only wonder what happen to the source of commotion. _

_I excuse myself for awhile from Souchirou before I make my way toward commotion. Ah…it wouldn't be good if they make commotion here because that would ruin the business of the local. Though the connections between the local businessmen with his family are just a little, he couldn't afford any mistake because a business is a business. _

_As I make my way among the crowd, I saw a figure of a poor looking young lady accompany by lots of messy looking kid begging for the crowd for some money. Judging by the little kid in her hand, it seems that she needs money to buy a medicine. Poor girl… _

_At first Nozomu just want to leave seeing everyone began to dismiss but something caught his attention. That girl eyes was blue even though it's kinda blurry by the overflowing tear, he can see very well that her eyes was blue. If you added her blonde hair, to be honest it was quite rare. It was a shame though she looks very messy if not people would mistake her for a princess. _

_Help her… his heart whisper. Without Nozomu even realize, he was already smiling. He didn't know why his heart suddenly felt this way. He feels that he needs to help this girl. _

_It was your luck because I feel generous all the sudden…_

_Nozomu walk to the girl direction. But it seems that didn't aware of his presence as she was busy trying to calm the little kid in her embrace. _

'_How sad…' said Nozomu, offering his hand. The girl looks up and their eyes met._

_It was indeed blue… Nozomu thought._

'_Can you stand?' Nozomu ask. The girl stares at him for a moment with her teary eyes before finally accepting his offer. Being a gentleman, Nozomu help the girl to clean her yukata from the dirt. Though the girl immediately moves away politely and says she was fine. _

'_Are you sure?' Nozomu ask her. What a shy girl, Nozomu thought. Hey now that he look at her properly, she did look nice when she stop crying. A girl shouldn't cry but instead they should smile more. _

'_Here…' he pull out a handkerchief with a hundred yen folded inside the handkerchief and grabs the girl hand. _

'_You must not cry again…' said Nozomu as he squeezes their hand together and handed her the handkerchief. He can only help this girl by this bit though he hopes that it would at least afford the little kid medical expense. _

'_Because a smile will always bring happiness to you, okay?' he added. He didn't know why he told this a total stranger. But it was a funny fate anyway… He for some reason didn't like to see this girl cry. It's not like this girl had anything to do with him anyway…_

'_See you…' Nozomu excuse himself after that. He began to wonder if his little sister was still alive will she looks like the previous girl. Ah…why did he suddenly remember about this? He had promise himself not to be bother by the past anymore. _

'_Sorry to keep you waiting, Souchirou' I say to Souchirou who had being waiting for me. He just smiles at me as he looks behind me, possibly the girl. _

'_I'm surprised…I don't know you like that kind of girl, Nozomu' he said. A tone of amusement and sarcastic hinted._

_I could only smile as I responded_

'_No way….I was just trying to help because she seemed like she is in trouble…' _

_._

* * *

_._

_Today I'm going to visit Souchirou's house and congratulate the newlyweds and as well Souchirou for inheriting his family business. it was good to see Souchirou finally get married. _

_I push on the bell and wait. A bouquet of flower was in my hand as a present for the newlyweds. I didn't manage to greet the bride properly before. _

'_Coming!' a girl voice could be heard from inside. The door opened a few second after that and I was greeted by a blonde hair lady. If he was correct, this girl was Souchirou's wife. _

'_You're Souchirou's wife…right?' I ask her just in case if she is not. She didn't answer though but I guess I was right. I hand to her the bouquet of flower and congratulate her of the marriage. _

'_Congratulating on getting married' I said. _

'_Ah…ah…' She received the flower and smile. Nozomu got to admit that Souchirou's wife is quite beautiful. He was grateful that the lady likes the flower. _

'_Nozomu!' there come Souchirou from behind. _

'_Souichirou, I came here to congratulate on you' I said with a smile. A smile plaster on his face as he grab his wife shoulder and held her closer to him. _

'_Nozomu,This is my wife, Sumi' he introduce her to me. _

'_How do you do? I'm Souichirou's childhood friend, Ijuuin Nozomu' I introduce myself to her and held my hand. She seems to be surprised for a moment but Souichirou ask her to accept my hand._

_We shake our hand together and greet each other. I bend and kiss her hand after that but soon after that she faint immediately. _

'_Sumi!' Souichirou immediately help her to stand. It seems that she was alright though she look a bit tired. _

'_Please…excuse me' she said as she tries to get up. An image of the girl from before sneak into my mind when I saw Souchirou's wife try to get up. There is no doubt; the teary eyes match from before. _

'_Is she alright?' a french man suddenly come from the living room. _

'_There is no need to worry' Souichirou reply while still trying to help his wife to stand. In the midst of the chaos, I suddenly asked souchirou's wife. _

'_Sumi-san….'_

'_Have we met somewhere before?' I ask her. Souichirou and his wife were surprised by the question. _

'_A week ago on the path the coaches travel…' I try to make her remember me. She was to answer but souichirou suddenly cover her mouth. _

'_There's no way. Before the wedding sumi had being living in Kamakura' he explains. _

'_I see…so that is how it is…' it seems that I have being mistaking Souichirou's wife, Miss Summi with someone else. Now that I think about it, there is no way Souichirou's wife was the same girl that I met a week ago. _

_The couple excuse themselves for awhile as Souichirou send Miss Sumi to to get some rest. She seems to be struggling to let go of Souichirou's embrace but I think that is cute. I wonder when will I able to meet my soul mate?_

'_Please take care of yourself' _

_._

* * *

_._

_Preview_

'_Sumi…I love you'_

_._

* * *

A/N:

Will have to leave it here. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Leave **a constructive comment**. :D


End file.
